


Alliance of Two Criminal Teams

by Diary



Category: Leverage, The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Bloom/Penelope Stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Crossover. A conman and his associate talk with a mastermind criminal and a thief in a microbrewery. Complete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alliance of Two Criminal Teams

Hanging upside down in the microbrewery, Parker inquires, “Wanna do halfsies?”

“Parker, stop offering to split the reward,” Nate orders.

“But Hardison-”

“No.” Sighing, Nate looks across the table. “I thought we had an agreement.”

“We did,” Stephen Bloom says. “In fairness, I sent you a wire letting you know I was coming back. Bloom’s in some trouble, and I’m handling things.”

He ducks when a marble flies through the air. “I’m mostly handling things, and Bang Bang’s helping.”

“Oh, can I try?” Parker asks.

Bang Bang hands her a bag of marbles.

“A wire?”

“I know one of your team could track me easy if I called or even mailed a letter.”

Nate ducks. “Parker!”

“What? I like the weird silent girl, and this nemesis is better than Sterling.”

Bang Bang makes a face.

“Oh, you’ve dealt with him, too,” Parker asks.

Rolling his eyes, Nate studies Stephen. “What sort of trouble have you gotten your brother into this time?”

“Not me,” Stephen answers. At Nate’s scoff, he adds, “Hey, I wouldn’t lie, not about this.”

There’s a pause.

“Fair enough. Thanks for the flowers, by the way. So, who or what?”

“Well,” Stephen grins, “Bloom’s gotten himself hitched. Girl named Penelope. She knows how to live.”

“And that living has gotten her and, by extension, him into trouble?”

“In a nutshell,” Stephen replies.

“What’s the trouble?”

“It doesn’t involve you, anyone you care about, or innocent people.”

“Even if that’s true, something’s off here, Stephen. I’m not sure what, but you’re doing things differently than normal.”

There’s a silence between the two men, and in the background, Parker is explaining, “And Eliot always gets so mad when Sophie and I-”

Finally, Stephen says, “Okay, the thing is: Bloom and Penelope think I’m dead. And they’re not sure about Bang Bang but are operating under the belief she might be as well.”

“Your brother thinks you’re dead.”

“In fairness,” Stephen says, “it, uh, I didn’t see myself coming out alive of a con, and when I did- well, he’s been doing pretty good. This is just a minor issue that I need to take care of for him and Pen. Then, me and Bang Bang are on the next boat to Scotland.”

“Let me help you, Stephen. If you want to stay dead, that’s your call. I want you out of this city, this state, as soon as possible. I’m assuming Bloom still isn’t fully committed to the conman’s game, even with this new wife who isn’t a civilian?”

“Bloom and Penelope are living a largely straight life. This really isn’t her fault. She was a mark, and when the con was going, she inadvertently made some choices that are threatening to catch up with her. The Bloom conmen died when he thought I did.”

“Then, let me help.”

“I want to help, too,” Parker says.

Stephen looks over at where Bang Bang is hanging.

She nods.

“I’m guessing she isn’t going to get her half of the reward on whatever plan your thief has roped her into if I refuse, and then, I really will end up dead. Deal.” He offers his hand.

Nate shakes it.


End file.
